In general, card reading apparatuses, or point of sales (POS) terminals, are equipped with a coil and a header for reading information from tracks of a magnetic card. A track refers to card data recorded in a magnetic strip line (e.g., a magnetic black line) of a magnetic card, and has formats, e.g., start sentinel (SS), end sentinel (ES), longitudinal redundancy check character (LRC), and the like.
When a track of a magnetic card is swiped over the header of the rail of a card reading apparatus, the lines of magnetic force passing through the coil connected to the header change. The change in the lines of magnetic force induces current in the card reading apparatus. The card reading apparatus is capable of reading and processing information recorded in the card track from the induced current.
Electronic devices are capable of including a module for magnetic field communication, so that they can make a magnetic field communication with other devices via the module.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.